


Cyril and Reader Romance

by allucinor



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't take this seriously lol, F/M, It really is just me writing what I want to read, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allucinor/pseuds/allucinor
Summary: Me exploring my fantasies about Cyril Figgis, lol. Literally don't know if I'll bother to finish this, but we'll see.
Relationships: Cyril Figgis/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Cyril and Reader Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Me exploring my fantasies about Cyril Figgis, lol. Literally don't know if I'll bother to finish this, but we'll see.

I walk into the bar, after having completed the casework of not only me, but practically doing my supervisor's share too. Being a new recruit at this firm has been tough for me, but I know that in the end, it's all worth it. My credentials and capabilities in my field alone should mean it won't be too long until I get a promotion, and start raking in the money I deserve to. But until then, it's just long days and even longer, lonelier nights. 

I take a seat at the bar and order a glass of wine, after setting down my bag, filled with paperwork I need to finish off at home in order to make the deadline. My head hurts, and my mind weighs heavy with various regrets that I have no choice but to drown.

I have a look around the room, glancing at all of the unfamiliar faces. I figured, as this will soon become a place that I spend a lot of time in from now on, I ought to start to figure out the locals. I notice in the corner of the room, a very built man, with glasses and black hair with grey streaks in it. His expression and demeanour is especially familiar to me, as it mirrors exactly how I've looked everyday for the last 2 months; broken down and tired.

I walk across the bar, the alcohol in me giving me a sense of confidence, and stand by the sad mans booth. 'Hello! Is this seat taken?' I say to him, his eyes finally lifting from the floor to look at me. 'N-no yeah, please feel free' I seem to have disrupted his train of thought, but now his attention has moved on to me, looking slightly confused as to why I'm here, so I take it upon myself to explain what drew me to him. 'Well, I just figured since we're both drinking alone, why not come over, maybe have a little chat...' For a moment before he responds, I feel my alcohol-driven confidence waning, suddenly wondering why I'd even bothered. 'Oh! Yeah, that sounds good. I'm Cyril' He extends his hand to me, and I shake it, noticing how firm and rough his hand is and yet how gentle his touch is. 'Nice to meet you Cyril, I'm Y/N' I say, looking into his gentle brown eyes.


End file.
